Thanatos, the Reborn
Thanatos, the Reborn can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Updated 2019-07. Thanatos has 1,030,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 17.3M, 2 Epic 31.7M, 3 Epic 56.5M, Legendary 93.8M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Thanatos has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (422,500,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Thanatos. * Wings (422,500,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Thanatos. * Arms (92,500,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on the Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 27%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Legs (92,500,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Water Weakness on the Wings. Reduces damage to Wings by a maximum of 27%, scaled by the amount of health left. 'Piercing/Resistance' Thanatos has Piercing, Water, Fire, Wind and Earth Resistances, and Fire and Water Weaknesses. * Head - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Arms is defeated) * Wings - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Water Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Water Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Legs are defeated) * Arms - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) * Legs - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) 'Divine Armor' All parts of Thanatos have Divine Armor. This armor requires 700 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.0428% for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Thanatos' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Thanatos' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 17,230,000 (starts at 10,600,000), 2 - 31,670,000 (starts at 21,330,000), 3 - 56,440,000 (starts at 36,860,000) *' ': 1 - 93,710,000 (starts at 55,030,000) 'Alchemy' * (Gloves: 50 Attack, 50 Defense, +50 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * (Armor: 70 Attack, 70 Defense, +100 Physical Resistance, 1 slot). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 ** x10 ** x10 * (Gloves: 60 Attack, 60 Defense, +70 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * (Armor: 100 Attack, 100 Defense, +100 Physical Resistance, 1 slot). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * (Gloves: 80 Attack, 80 Defense, +85 Physical Resistance, 2 slots). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and * (Armor: 150 Attack, 150 Defense, +140 Physical Resistance, 2 slots). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): , and 'Item Archives' * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +3 Attack each ** x5: +3 Defense each ** x10: +10 Attack each ** x5: +3 Attack each ** x5: +3 Defense each ** x10: +10 Defense each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 26,000,000 pure damage (projected) in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Thanatos Reborn 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Thanatos Reborn 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points 'Notes' * Introduced: September 18, 2014 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters